White Lies
by choco momo
Summary: [Yunjae Fanfiction] Penyesalan selalu datang diakhir. seperti itulah yang Yunho rasakan ketika da menyia-nyiakan keberadaan orang yang dia cintai./If I can only breathe next to you/Last chapter update/ With Yunjae as Main cast. Boys X Boys. Warning inside. Don't like Don't read. Mind to R&R chingu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of 2 [two shoot]

Warning : Tema berat. adegan kekerasan. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

White Lies

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © White lies_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

If I can only breathe next to you...

Jaejoong menatap jauh kedepan, memperhatikan suasana malam Kota Seoul dipenuhi dengan cahaya dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit dibawah langit tidak berbintang. Dari sini dia bisa melihat segalanya, mobil-mobi yang melintas tidak lebih seperti titik-titik tidak berharga dibawah sana.

Angin berhembus menerbangkan halaian rambutnya dan membelai lembut bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya sambil merapatkan perlahan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk sekedar menghalau rasa dingin.

Namja berwajah cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki melintas ruangan.

"Kau mau kemana Yun?"

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kearah. Menatap tapi tanpa minat. "Sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Sakit.

Jaejoong menggigit perlahan bibir bagian bawahnya untuk meredam rasa sesak yang menggerogoti perasaannya. Meskpun ini bukan yang pertama kali Yunho bersikap seakan dia hanyalah seorang pengganggu, namun bukan berarti dia terbiasa.

"Tapi Yun, bisakah untuk malam ini saja kau tinggal?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam ketika sepasang mata musang itu berkilat dipenuhi kemarahan.

Ayolah Jae, jangan jadi pengecut. Bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong meremas ujung sweter yang dikenakannya sebelum kemudian kembali memberanikan diri mengucapkan apa yang ada didalam benaknya. "Ku mohon. Hanya untuk malam ini saja."

"Begitu, jadi sekarang kau sudah berani memerintahku." desisnya murka.

Jaejoong terhenyak dan buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Sama sekali bukan itu maksudnya. Dia hanya ingin Yunho tinggal dirumah bersamanya malam ini.

"Jawab aku Kim Jaejoong!" nada suara Yunho naik beberapa oktaf hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena rasa takut.

Namja itu bahkan hingga tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk sekedar menatap mata yang begitu dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian.

Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya berdiri ketika Yunho dengan langkah-langkah panjang berjalan melintasi ruangan dan berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dan kemudian dengan kasar mencengkram bagian depan sweter yang dikenakannya hingga Jaejoong kesulitan bernapas karena hampir tercekik.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menghalangiku. Dasar sialan,"

Yunho menghempaskan cengkramannya hingga Jaejoong terjatuh dilantai sambil terbatuk memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perlakuan Yunho selama ini padanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Yunho yang perlahan menghilang ditelan jarak dengan tatapan kosong, namja itu tidak menangis ataupun berusaha menghalangi kepergian Yunho.

Percuma.

Suara pintu yang berdebum tertutup mengakhiri segala percakapan menyakitkan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam disisi trotoar jalan sambil menggenggam erat sebatang gulali berwarna merah muda.

Dari sini dia bisa melihat segalanya dengan begitu jelas.

Hanya terhalang sebuah kaca pembatas dan jalan yang dipenuhi oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang menciptakan suara berdesing yang memengkakan telinga.

Mereka begitu serasi dan sempurna. Seakan memang diciptakan untuk bersama.

Dia ingin menangis.

Tapi air matanya sudah kering, begitupula dengan hatinya.

Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bersedih atau justru malah berbahagia karena pada akhirnya orang yang begitu dia cintai menemukan tambatan hatinya yang sesungguhnya.

Jaejoong tertegun. Seulas senyuman terukir diwajahnya ketika melihat bagaimana Yunho tertawa dengan begitu lepas.

Wajah dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah lagi Yunho tunjukkan apabila bersamanya.

Dia memang telah menyerah sejak lama.

Matanya masih memandang lekat kedua orang yang masih saling mengumbar senyum didalam sebuah restoran tempat dimana dulu Yunho pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu. Dan masa-masa itu tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Dia sudah merelakan cintanya untuk berbahagia bersama dengan yang lain. Yang memang lebih pantas bersanding dengan sosok sempurna Yunho.

Begitu berbeda dengan dirinya yang bukanlah siapa-siapa.

"Happy Aniversary YunnieBear." bisiknya lirih, hampir sepelan angin yang berhembus.

Setelahnya Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana dan hanya mengikut kata hatinya dalam melangkah.

Dan disinilah dia.

Menatap layar raksasa disebuah persimpangan besar jalan raya Kota seoul yang selalu nampak ramai meskipun waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, menatap dengan tatapan mata hampa pada sebuah pemberitaan mengenai upacara persemian pertunangan antara pewaris tunggal Jung Inc dan penerus nama besar Go.

Jung Yunho dan Go Ahra.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tahu hal ini pasti akan terjadi.

Pada akhirnya Yunho akan benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri, tetapi dia juga tidak dapat mengingkari bahwa jauh didalam lubuh hatinya yang dia bahagia karena akhirnya Yunho akhirnya tidak akan memandangnya lagi. Setidaknya dia tidak harus merasa ketakutan karena dilanda rasa khawatir.

Mungkin dia memang hanya sedikit sedih.

Mengapa Yunho tidak mengundangnya?

Jaejoong tertawa miris. Memangnya siapa dirinya hingga akan diundangn datang kesebuah perheletan besar yang dilakukan untuk merayakan hari bersatunya dua pasangan dengan status yang begitu terhormat.

.

.

.

Namja bermata doe yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan apron dan panci itu buru-buru mematikan kompor ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap suara pintu yang dibuka dan berlari menuju kepintu depan.

Itu pasti Yunho.

"Selamat datang." ucapnya girang sambil mengambil jaket hitam yang Yunho serahkan padanya untuk diletakkan ditempat yang seharusnya.

"Kau mau mandi atau makan dulu? Aku akan menyiapkannya." tanya Jaejoong sambil mengekori langkah Yunho.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa sambil melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher. Namja bermata musang itu mengalihkan tatapannya memandang Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri tidak jauh darinya, menunggu jawaban.

Yunho tertegun untuk sesaat. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Jaejoong meremas kasar bagian belakang kepalanya, terlihat begitu gusar. Jelas sekali kalau namja itu ragu untuk menjawab. "Aku memotongnya. Eumm, sudah terlalu panjang." jawabnya kaku.

Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan. Jaejoong nampak begitu berbeda dengan rambutnya yang dulu panjang sebatas leher dan berwarna hitam sekarang terlihat sangat pendek dengan warna kemerahan.

Tapi, ada yang berbeda.

Secara keseluruhan Jaejoong mungkin memang nampak sama, namun ada sesuatu yang sepertinya telah berubah.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin mandi lebih dulu?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membawa Yunho kembali dari lamunannya. "Ya."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian segera beranjak kekamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat agar Yunho bisa mandi.

Ada yang aneh. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak menanyakan kemana saja dia pergi selama dua bulan ini hingga sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

Memang, setelah acara pertunangannya dengan kekasih resminya Go Ahra dua bulan yang lalu dia seakan telah benar-benar lupa bahwa Jaejoong masih selalu menunggunya pulang.

Dia aku dia memang telah jahat karena menelantarkan namja yang dengan tulus mencintainya.

Tetapi apa yang bisa dia katakan, waktu lima tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membangun sebuah keyakinan diri bahwa dia lah yang dicintai.

Hanya saja Yunho salah, lebih tepatnya telah membuat keputusan yang sangat salah. Setelah lima tahun bersama dia justru tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi terhadap Jaejoong, rasanya begitu hampa dan kosong.

Hubungan mereka begitu datar dengan Jaejoong yang penurut dan itu membuat rasa bosan muncul dihatinya.

Hambar.

Dan entah kenapa dia menemukan gairah yang sesungguhnya dalam sebuah hubungan saat bersama dengan Ahra, kekasihnya yang ternyata memang telah semenjak lama dijodohkan dengan dirinya.

Tetapi dia juga tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja. Namja itu begitu rapuh dan telah bergantung pada dirinya sejak lama.

Kasihan. Yah, hanya satu kata itulah yang mendasari mengapa hingga sekarang dia tidak mengakhiri hubungan mereka sejak lama.

Sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Setelah menyegarkan diri dikamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju bersih, Yunho merasa lebih segar.

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya diruang makan dan hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk dirinya.

Ini mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi Jaejoong terlihat sangat pucat dengan titik-titik keringat menghiasi keningnya padahal ini telah memasuki musim dingin. Tubuhnya begitu kurus terbalut sweter tebal berwarna abu-abu sehingga banyak tulang yang terlihat agak menonjol dengan pipi yang sangat tirus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan bernada penuh kekhawatiran itu meluncur begitu saja dari tenggorokannya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sesaat dengan tatapan takjub. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yunho menanyakan kondisinya meskipun sebenarnya dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin agar Yunho tidak menyinggung perihal yang satu ini.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menggeleng sebelum kemudian menyerahkan mangkuk berisi nasi kepada Yunho dan duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap sumpit yang berada di hadapan nya.

"Gwenchana Yun. Aku baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

Sesekali sudut mata Yunho melirik kearah jam yang tergantung didinding ruang tamu. Hanya suara detak jam dan televisi yang menyiarkan acara memasak melingkupi keadaan.

Sekarang sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam tetapi Jaejoong bahkan masih belum kembali setelah berpamitan untuk pergi membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket yang buka 24 jam, yang terletak beberapa blok dari kawasan apartmen tempat tinggal mereka.

Dan ini sudah empat jam sejak namja itu pergi. Dia sudah kelaparan.

Yunho menghela napas kesal. Apa sekarang dia mulai mengkhawatirkan namja bermata doe itu, terutama kalau mengingat pucatnya wajah Jaejoong sebelum dia pergi untuk berpamitan.

Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran dikepalanya. Apa mungkin Jaejoong pingsan disuatu tempat? Atau mungkin lebih buruk daripada itu, Jaejoong mengalami kecelakaan?

Yunho harus menampar dirinya sendiri untuk menghentikan banyaknya pikiran buruk yang bergemuruh dibenaknya. Jaejoong pasti baik-baik saja dan akan segera sampai dirumah sebentar lagi.

Tidak tahan, Yunho memutuskan untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Namja berma musang itu baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil ketika sudut matanya mengkap keberadaan Jaejoong yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab dengan Jaejoong yang sesekali tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya, kebiasaan namja itu ketika sedang tersipu.

Siapa namja yang telah mengantakan Jaejoong pulang? Yunho mendengar dirinya sendiri berbisik.

Tidak sabar, Yunho dengan sengaja menghempaskan pintu mobil yang sedari tadi digenggammnya hingga tertutup dengan suara bedebum keras dan segera saja hal itu menyita perhatiaan kedua namja yang sedang sibuk bercengkrama.

"Yunho?" seru Jaejoong, namja itu terlihat agak bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" desisnya tajam ketika namja tampan pewaris Jung Inc itu telah berada tepat dihadapannya.

Matanya menatap penuh kemarahan ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa sekarang dia merasa seperti kekasih yang kepergok berselingkuh dengan namja lain meskipun sebenarnya dia dan Yihan hanyalah sekedar teman biasa.

"Jawab kalau seseorang bebicara padamu." tegur Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Dia Yihan, kebetulan kami bertemu dan dia mengantarkanku."

Yunho sama sekali tidak menghiraukan penjelsan Jaejoong dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja yang masih berdiri diam disamping Jaejoong. "Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Wang Yihan." namja bernama Yihan itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho tetapi hanya disambut dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dari Yunho.

Tahun namja itu sama sekali tidak bermasuk menyambut uluran tangan darinya, Yihan menarik kembali jemarinya dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana.

"Jangan pernah menemui Jaejoong lagi." desisnya tajam sebelum kemudian menarik kasar Jaejoong menjauh darinya.

Yihan hanya diam melihat bagaimana saat Yunho menyerat Jaejoong keluar dari area parkir. Namja cantik itu masih sempat memalingkan kepala menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta maaf sebelum kemudian benar-benar menghilang ditelan jarak.

.

.

.

Yunho melemparkan tubuh ringkih Jaejoong hingga terjatuh membentur meja rias dan menyebabkan semua barang yang ada diatasnya berjatuhan mencipatkan suara yang terasa mengganggu.

Dengan kasar, direnggutnya bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong dan memaksa namja itu mendongak menatapnya sambil menahan sakit.

Kulit kepanya terasa mati rasa.

"Dasar kau jalang tidak tahu diri. Jadi itu yang kau lakukan, berselingkuh dibelakangku." teriakan penuh kemarahan Yunho menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Jaejoong berontak berusaha melepaskan diri dan membuat Yunho justru malah semakin mengengetatkan cengkramannya. "Ampun Yun. Kami hanya berteman."

Yunho menggeram. "Omong kosong."

Jaejoong menggeleng keras, berusaha melepaskan jemari Yunho yang bertengger dikpalanya sebagai reaksi pertama atas rasa sakit yang mendera dikepalanya. Beberapa helai rambutnya bahkan hingga tercabut paksa.

Hanya bisa menangis, terisak pasrah saat Yunho dengan beringas membanting tubuhnya hingga terlemparkan keatas tempat tidur. Memberunggut paksa dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga telentang.

Marah bercampur rasa frustasi, iblis telah menguasi Yunho sepenuhnya hingga bahkan tidak mampu mendapatkan setitik rasa kasihan melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan namja yang tidak berdaya didalam kuasanya.

Kemarahan didalam dirinya berteriak penuh kepuasaan ketika kemudian Yunho melompat kearah Jaejoong, menahan pergelangan tangan namja itu dibawah kedua kakinya dan kemudian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya melayang sekuat tenaga menghantam pelipis namja yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Berkali-kali hingga api yang membakar dibenaknya benar-benar padam.

Suana seketika menjadi hening dari teriakan, hanya suara deru napasnya yang berpacu cepat mendominasi keadaan.

Saat itulah dia sadar, Jaejoong telah terbaring diam dibawah himpitan tubuhnya dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Seluruh wajah namja itu berhiaskan lebam kebiruan dengan banyak lumuran darah hingga membasahi sweter putih yang dikenakannya.

Yunho mulai panik.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sampai kehilangan kendali hanya karena melihat Jaejoong berbicara akrab dengan orang lain.

Kali ini jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

"Jae" Yunho beberapa kali menepuk pipi Jaejoong agar namja itu mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Tetapi nihil.

.

.

.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dalam ketika membaca tes kesehatan atas nama Kim Jaejoong.

Seluruh saraf ditubuhnya menegang ketika pria paruh baya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesial penyakit dalam itu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Jaejoong sudah berhenti meminum obatnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Entah kenapa Yunho merasakan lidahnya kelu. "Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Dokter yang masih terlihat begitu tampan diusia yang bisa dibilang sudah tidak muda lagi itu memberikan Yunho tatapan penuh pengertian. "Jaejoong selalu sendirian saat kemari. Karena itu aku terkejut saat kau mengantarkannya."

Namja bermata musang itu meremas kertas yang ada digenggaman tangannya hingga hancur tidak berbentuk. Gusar. "Mungkin ada kesalahan." suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa.

Bolehkan dia berharap bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebohongan. Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit saat mengetahui Jaejoong akan segera meninggalkannya.

"Berapa lama lagi?"

Dokter itu menatap Yunho dengan, entahlah, kasihan mungkin. "Tidak akan lama. Satu atau dua bulan."

Rasanya seperti seluruh langit berserta isinya runtuh dan menimpanya. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan, Jaejoong pergi jauh dari kehidupannya? Lalu mengapa dia merasa begitu hampa.

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada cara?" tanyanya putus asa.

Dokter paruh baya itu memberikan senyum kecil penuh dukungan. "Selalu ada cara , kita bisa segera melakukan kemoterapi."

Yunho menarik napas untuk mengendalikan rasa sesak yang menggelayuti perasaannya. "Seberapa besar keberhasilannya?"

"Tidak lebih dari 27%"

"Bagaimana dengan transplatasi?"

Pria paruh baya itu menatap Yunho sesaat sebelum kemudian mendesah berat. "Sulit, kami masih belum bisa mendapatkan donor yang cocok. Resus negatif sangat langka di Asia."

To be continued!

**Tolong bantu aku mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam fic ini, dengan tidak hanya sekedar memberikan kata lanjut...**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : SMEnt & CJESEnt

Main cast : Kim Jaejoong. Jung Yunho.

Gendre : Drama, Romance.

Theme : Winter.

Leght : 1 of 2 [two shoot]

Warning : Tema berat. adegan kekerasan. Penuh typo. Alur berantakan. Bikin sarap kepala jadi tegang. Dan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. NO BASH my character in my fic.

Flame jangan tapi kalu konkrit sangat boleh. ^^

Shin SeounRa| Choco Momo

[Sweet Apple]

Presented

An Alternative Universe Fanfiction

White Lies

Story presented by © Sora Yagami

Inspired by © White lies_DBSK

Cast and anything in this story © They self and they parent

If I can only breathe next to you...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki ruang rawat inap tempat Jaejoong diwarat dan melihat namja yang sedang duduk diatas ditempat tidur pasien itu tersenyum saat melihat dirinya.

Wajahnya masih pucat dengan banyak jejak kekerasan beruapa lebam kebiruan yang masih begitu jelas terlihat dibeberapa bagian akibat kejadian tempo hari.

Yunho menelan rasa pahit yang terasa menyumbat kerongkongannya.

Kenapa Jaejoong menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini selama dua tahun tanpa sekalipun pernah dia menyadarinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho ketika matanya melihat Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha mengenakan jaketnya.

Sudut matanya menemukan tas berisi pakaian yang telah siap diletakkan diatas kursi tunggu dekat tempat tidur.

"Pulang, siapa yang akan mengurus apartmen."

Yunho menarik napas pelan sebelum membuka suara. "Kau masih harus dirawat disini."

Jaejoong menganggkat kepalanya perlahan dan menatap Yunho dengan doe eyesnya. Namja itu terlihat bingung dan sinar matanya tampak redup. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya Yunho sangat ingin membantah dan mengatakan kalau seharusnya jaejoong berada lebih lama dirumah sakit paska seminggu mengalami koma tetapi berdebat dengan Jaejoong saat kondisi namja itu belum stabil sepenuhnya sperti sebuah kejahatan baginya, dia tahu kalau dia memaksa maka Jaejoong pasti akan menurutinya dan mudah saja untuk melakukan itu tapi ini lebih menyangkut rasa bersalah yang menderanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terkekeh didepan pintu menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dua minggu berada dirumah sakit dengan Yunho yang bolak-balik antara apartmen dan rumah sakit telah membuat tempat mereka bernaung selama lima tahun menjadi seperti kapal pecah. Ada banyak pakaian kotor bertebaran dibanyak tempat, disofa, dilantai juga banyak sekali barang yang tidak berada ditempat seharusnya. Cucian piring yang menumpuk dan debu tebal menutupi beberapa bagian. Kelihatan jelas Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana cara membersihkan rumah.

"Kau tidak pernah membersihkan rumah Yun?" kekehnya. "Tempat ini seperti diterjang badai besar."

Mau tidak mau Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengar kalimat Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak beristirahat saja?" Yunho berkomentar ketika Jaejoong justru malah sibuk membersihkan ruangan kesana-kemari, alih-alih berbaring ditempat tidur seperti yang dia sarankan.

"Tidak apa-apa Yun, aku harus bergerak karena tubuhku terasa kaku."

Yunho hanya memperhatikan dalam dia saat Jaejoong terlihat agak kepayahan ketika harus mengangkat tumpukan pakaian kotor yang ditemukannya dalam keranjang dikamar Yunho, dia hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membantu namja itu. Bergelut dengan harga diri dan rasa bersalah yang bergelayut didadanya.

Menyerah dengan hatinya, Yunho melangkah kearah Jaejoong dan kemudian mengambil tumpukan pakaian itu dari tangan Jaejoong lalu tanpa berkata membawanya kedapur, memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci.

Jaejoong tersenyum memperhatikan Yunho yang terlihat sedang memasukkan deterjen kedalam mesin cuci dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dia ingin mengingat Yunho seperti ini. Mengenang namja yang dia cintai dalam kebahagiaan.

"Aku akan belanja untuk makan malam." ucapnya girang sambil berbalik.

Belum sempat Jaejoong membuka pintu apartmen, Yunho sudah lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar aku antar." tawarnya.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. "Tidak perlu Yun. Tempatnya dekat, hanya beberapa blok."

Memang, ada supermarket yang buka selama 24 jam sehari tidak jauh dari kediaman mereka tetapi kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki terutama dalam kondisi Jaejoong yang masih sangat tidak memungkinkan seperti sekarang ini membuat Yunho tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri jikalau sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa Jaejoong.

"Katjja," Yunho segera menarik lengan Jaejoong sebelum mendatangkan bantahan lebih lanjut dari namja bermata doe itu.

Jaejoong tidak berusaha memberontak dan hanya tersenyum getir sambil memperhatikan kelima jemari mereka yang saling bertaut. Entah telah berapa lama berlalu semenjak mereka terakhir kali saling berpegangan tangan seperti saat ini.

Rasanya seperti selamanya, tapi semua rasa sakit dan terluka itu hanya sembuh begitu saja seolah tak pernah terjadi ketika kulitnya kembali merasakan hangat sentuhan jemari orang yang dia cintai.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Yun." bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yunho memasukkan semua bahan makanan yang berada dalam jarak jangkauannya kedalam kereta dorong yang disediakan untuk para pembeli, sebelum kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kasir dan menunggu wanita muda yang tampak sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya terhadap Yunho ketika menghitung belanjaan mereka yang nyaris bisa dibilang hampir seperti orang kesurupan.

"Gadis itu sepertinya menyukaimu Yun," Goda Jaejoong ketika mereka telah berada didalam mobil menuju kerumah.

Yunho berdecih, membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kecil karenanya, tahu Yunho kesal digoda seperti itu.

"Sejak dulu kau memang selalu bisa menarik perhatian." puji Jaejoong dan hanya mendatangkan senyuman sendu diwajah Yunho.

Selanjutnya keduanya hanya terdiam dan sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada jalanan dihadapannya. Memperhatikan garis wajah kekasihnya yang tegas, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tinggi khas aristokrat dan matanya yang selalu menatap tajam.

Kalau bisa dia meminta, dia ingin tuhan memberikannya waktu lebih lama untuk bisa bersama dengan kekasih yang dia cintai. Jaejoong tersenyum getir, dia bahkan tidak tahu masihkan dia pantas menyebut Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Yunnie," panggilnya.

Dia melihat Yunho berhenti sejenak dari aktifitasnya memperhatikan jalan, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan gumaman pendek.

Meskipun masih terkesan cuek dan dingin, Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa menghentikan rasa bahagia yang membuncah dibenaknya, setelah dua tahun mereka akhirnya bisa berbicara tanpa saling menyakiti.

"Kapan? Kau akan mengenalkannya padaku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho menegang. Cengkraman jemarinya pada gagang seting mengetat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Selama ini Yunho memang tidak pernah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Jaejoong telah mengetahui perihal hubungannya dengan Ahra semenjak dua tahun lalu, hanya saja dia tetap bungkam dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Eum, gadis itu. Aku tidak tahu namanya."

Yunho mengatupkan kedua rahangnya erat. Sejak kapan Jaejoong mengetahui penghiantannya? Kenapa namja itu hanya diam saja dan tetap bertahan meski telah disakiti sekian rupa.

Yunho menarik napas dalam untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sesak didadanya. "Kau ingin aku mengenalkan dia padamu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan." ucapnya terbata.

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengatupkan rahangnya erat. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku akan mengajaknya makam malam ditempat kita."

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jaejoong-ssi, sejak kapan kau dan Yunho saling mengenal?" Ahra bertanya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong.

Matanya menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang duduk bersebrangan meja dengannya, tepat disamping Ahra sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan senyumana dibirnya. "Keluarga Yunho memungutku dari panti asuhan. Mereka sangat baik padaku."

Suasana penuh kehangatan yang telah tercipta tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dipenuhi kecanggungan. Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah terlintas dimatanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau..."

Sebelum Ahra selesai berbicara, Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu menyela perkataan gadis berparas cantik itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahagia mereka menemukanku." ucapnya tulus.

"Eum, masakanmu malam ini sangat enak. Lain kali kau harus mengajarkannya padaku agar aku bisa memasakkannya untuk Yunho." pekik Ahra girang dan Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui, segera saja hal itu membuat suasana canggung yang sempat tercipta kembali mencair.

Mereka bertiga berbincang-bincang mengenai masa-masa saat mereka masih berada di Senior High school dan Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana Yunho selalu mengeluh karena lokernya dipenuhi oleh coklat dan barang-barang berbau perempuan yang diberikan oleh anak gadis yang menyukainya saat hari valentine tiba.

Ahra dan Jaejoong bahkan hingga tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika Jaejoong menceritakan bagaimana konyolnya wajah Yunho saat itu.

Dan tentu saja Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan mengenai hubungan yang telah dibinanya bersama Yunho selama lebih dari lima tahun dihadapan Ahra dan mengatakan kalau dia berada di apartmen ini karena Yunho membutuhkan dirinya untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya.

Ketika kembali untuk mengambil Teh yang sengaja dia siapkan untuk tamu mereka, Jaejoong berhenti sejenak didepan teras sembari memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Yunho dan Ahra berinteraksi sebagai sepasang kekasih dan memutuskan meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

Dia berpikir, Yunho dan Ahra memang sangat sempurna ketika bersama. Gadis itu baik dan dia tahu cara membuat Yunho bahagia terbukti melalui sorot mata Yunho yang berbinar penuh pengharapan.

Ahra adalah gadis yang sangat baik juga sopan, gadis itu memperlakukannya sebagaimana seorang teman meskipun dia tahu posisi Jaejoong yang hanyalah seorang yang dipunggut oleh keluarga Jung dan bekerja sebagai pembantu pribadi Yunho sejak kecil. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan kemesraan yang berlebih karena menghormati kebedaraannya.

Gadis itu akan bisa mengabulkan semua harapan dan keinginan Yunho serta keluarga besarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah hampir melayang kealam mimpi diatas sofa ketika suara Yunho yang mengatakan kalau Ahra akan segera pulang mengusik tidurnya.

Namja dengan mata indah itu buru-buru mengambil sesuatu yang telah dia siapkan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu dan menyerahkannya pada Ahra.

"Ini Untukku?" tanya gadis itu berbinar.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasti. "Bukalah."

Ahra mendesis girang menemukan sepasang boneka beruang yang terbuat dari rajutan didalam kotak berwarna pink. "Ini cantik sekali. Terimakasih." gadis itu membungkuk dalam kearah Jaejoong.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberikan itu untuk hadiah pertunangan kalian." sesalnya.

Ahra buru-buru menggeleng keras. "Ini sangat indah. Aku sungguh menyukainya."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Ahra kedepan pintu, Jaejoong segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa dan mulai bergelung dengan hangatnya selimut sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dia menyadari, semakin hari kelelahannya semakin parah dan dadanya terasa sangat nyeri seperti terbakar. Tapi dia berusaha bertahan dengan tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya dihadapan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur dikamar?"

"Yunho," Jaejoong bangun dari posisi berbaringnya lalu kemudian duduk bersandar disofa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." garis bibir Yunho ditekan dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum getir melihat kekhawatiran dimata Yunho. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yun. Bukankah setiap hari aku memang tidur disini."

Kata-kata yang meuncur keluar dari mulut Jaejoong berhasil membuat luka yang tertoreh menjadi semakin dalam meskipun sebenarnya Yunho tahu Jaejoong tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Namja bermata musang itu mengepalkan kelima jemari nya erat.

Semenjak hubungan mereka merenggang, Jaejoong dan Yuho memang sudah tidak tidur disatu ranjang sama dan karena hanya ada satu kamar diapartmen mewah yang dirancang untuk pasangan ini maka Jaejoong mengalah dengan memutuskan untuk tidur disofa diruang tamu dan hal itu sudah berlangsung selama satu tahun terakhir.

"Kau sudah tahu segalanya Yun. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ingin kau mengasihaniku." ucapnya lirih sembari menatap jauh kedepan. "Tolong, perlakukan aku seperti biasa."

Mana mungkin bisa setelah dia mengetahui semua kenyataannya. Namja itu menggeretakan rahangnya dan kemudian berbalik masuk kedalam kamar disertai dengan hentakan kasar daun pintu.

.

.

.

Yunho membolak-balikkan tubuhnya sesekali diatas tempat tidur sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak turun dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Memperhatikan dalam diam Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas sofa sambil bergelung dengan selimut tebal. Gurat-gurat kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajahnya, reaksi pertama Yunho adalah memeluknya tetapi namja itu menahan diri dan kemudian membopong Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar, meletakkan tubuh namja itu perlahan diatas tempat tidur agar Jaejoong tidak terusik.

Yunho berbaring dekat disamping tubuh Jaejoong yang masih tertidur pulas. Menatap lekat garis wajah cantik orang yang telah menemaninya hampir seumur hidup. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti Jaejoong benar-benar pergi? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Memikirkan bahwa waktu yang mereka memiliki tidak akan lama lagi membuat dada Yunho terasa begitu sesak. Rasanya seperti ada batu yang dihantamkan disana. Tetapi Jaejoong terus tersenyum dihadapannya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, membuat rasa bersalah semakin bergelung dibenaknya seperti bola salju yang siap menggelinding dan meratakan semua yang dilaluinya.

Lelah bergelut dengan pikirannya, Yunho jatuh tertidur sembari memeluk erat tubuh Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara batuk hebat dibarengi dengan deru air yang mengalir. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk meraba sisi tempat tidur dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Yunho tersentak kala otaknya memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dengan kalap berlari kearah kamar mandi. Disana dia Jaejoong sedang terbatuk sambil memuntahkan banyak sekali dari dari mulutnya. Darah berceceran mengotori piyama putih yang dikenakannya.

Rasa dingin menjalar disepanjang tulang punggung Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kita kerumah sakit sekarang." ucapnya panik sambil memijit tengkuk Jaejoong perlahan.

Namja itu menggeleng keras kepala dan kembali menunduk memuntahkan darah bercampur dengan isi perutnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah!" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Yunho berkeras dan kemudian menggendong paksa tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lemas tidak bertenaga. Namja itu bahkan sudah tidak mampu memberontak ketika Yunho membopong tubuh tidak berdaya Jaejoong keluar apartmen menuju kearah parkiran.

Mereka mencegat Yunho dipintu masuk ketika tubuh Jaejoong dibawa masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tulisan ICU diatasnya.

Sekarang dia hanya bisa tertuduk lemas diruang tunggu sambil sesekali meremas kasar bagian belakang kepalanya. Rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan apa yang selama ini dirasakan oleh Jaejoong karena terus bertahan bersamanya.

.

.

.

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudut matanya mendapti Ahra yang sedang berjalan masuk kedalam ruang perawatan Jaejoong sambil menenteng keranjang berisi buah.

"Aku merasa lebih baik. Terima kasih karena bersedia datang kemari." Yunho mendengar Jaejoong berucap dan membuat Yunho mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Jadilah namja itu hanya berdiri diam disisi pintu ruang perawatan, terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang menguping.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara tawa merdu ahra dibarengi kekehan geli Jaejoong.

Dia sudah hampir beranjak pergi bermaksud memberikan kedua orang itu privasi ketika dia mendengar dengan begitu jelas saat Jaejoong menyatakan agar Ahra menyimpang cincin yang pernah dia berikan saat hari jadi mereka empat tahun yang lalu.

Apa maksdunya ini? Kenapa Jaejoong berbicara seolah namja itu hendak pergi jauh? Jaejoong pasti akan sembuh. Jaejoong tidak akan pergi kemanapun.

Yunho mengenggem erat dadanya tepat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat tidak terkendali.

Namja itu mendorong kasar pintu yang menjadi penghalang baginya hingga mendatangkan tatapan heran dari kedua orang yang bercakap-cakap itu.

Yunho berdeham kecil. "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja Ahra. Jaejoong harus istirahat." ucap Yunho, nada suara namja itu terdengar sedikit ketus.

Ahra tersenyum kearah Jaejoong sebelum kemudian berpamitan sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong hangat dan mendatangkan tatapan tidak suka dari Yunho.

Namja bermata musang itu berdeham singkat sebelum kemudian mulai buka suara."Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya canggung.

Jaejoong tersenyum menapakkan deretan giginya yang berjejer rapi. "Aku baik. Aku merasa benar-benar sehat."

Entah kenapa jantung Yunho berdetak begitu kencang saat menatap senyuman diwajah cantik itu. Tetapi kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda, terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sesuatu berdesir didalam benaknya memperingatkan.

Selanjutnya keduanya hanya terdiam meresapi keheningan tanpa ada yang berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan yang terasa begitu canggung.

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah dan kikuk ketika mereka hanya tinggal berdua diruangan berbau obat ini.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menatapku." seru Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong tersentak, namja itu serta-merta menundukkan kepalanya karena mengira Yunho marah meski sebenarnya namja bermata musang itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud membentak Jaejoong untuk menutupi kegugupan dalam suaranya.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." ucap Yunho cepat.

Kata-kata Yunho segera saja mendatangkan kekehan pelan dari Jaejoong.

"Aku selalu berpikir, kau pasti akan terlihat semakin tampan saat memakai jas pengantin."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan banyak emosi melintas dimata yang sekelam malam itu.

Yunho berusaha mengalihkan tatapannya ketempat lain ketika mata Jaejoong balas menatapnya dalam, kearah dinding, jam yang berdetak menimbulkan suara memantul yang mengerikan, apapun dan kemana saja, asal tidak melihat tatapan dari mata doe yang sedang memandangnya.

"Kau ini sedang bicara apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Apa kau akan mengundangku saat pesta pernikahanmu dengan Ahra?" bisik Jaejoong gugup, begitu pelan hingga hingga nyaris selirih angin.

Yunho terhenyak. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum berkarat yang ditusukkan tepat pada lukanya yang masih berdarah.

"Kau tidak mau ya?" cicitnya penuh penyesalan. "Aku memang tidak pantas untuk diundang diacara pernikahan kalian."

Yunho menarik napas dalam, berusaha meredakan rasa sesak yang mendera benaknya. "Apakah Ahra yang mengatakannya padamu?" desis Yunho tajam.

Jaejoong lagi-lagi menggeleng sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada buntalan selimut yang dipeluknya. "Tidak. Aku...aku hanya tahu."

Memang, sebelum dia mengetahui kalau Jaejoong sakit dia dan Ahra sepakat memutuskan untuk segera menggelar upacara pernikahan segera setelah dia meyakinkan diri akan mengatakan semua kebenaran yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari Jaejoong dan melepaskan namja itu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri melalui perpisahan mereka.

Tetapi sungguh sama sekali tidak dia duga kalau Jaejoong telah mengetahui segala penghianatan yang dilakukannya dan seolah mereka tidak pernah memilki ikatan apapun, namja itu justru malah merestui hubungannya dengan Ahra.

"Aku senang kau memilihnya." ucapnya tulus sebelum kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

"Aku rindu Chang-chang," lirihnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecut, Chang-chang adalah anjing kecil berjenis _pomenarian_ yang dibelikan Yunho untuk hari ulang tahun Jaejoong tiga tahun yang lalu. Tetapi hanya berselang setahun, anjing berbulu coklat itu mati karena tertabrak mobil ketika mereka membawanya bermain ketaman. Jaejoong sangat sedih saat itu dan sempat mengurung diri serta menolak berbicara selama beberapa hari.

Chang-chang adalah hadiah terakhir yang Yunho berikan pada Jaejoong.

"Yunho, mau kah kau membawakan Boo kemari?" pinta Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho mengangguk meskipun mungkin namja itu tidak akan melihatnya sebelum kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah pelan tanpa sekalipun melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Tangan besarnya bergerak perlahan untuk memeluk Boo, boneka gajah besar bewarna abu-abu kesayang Jaejoong begitu erat.

Mata hitamnya menatap jauh kedepan, pada hamparan laut berhiaskan semburat merah jingga berlatarkan matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

Suara deburan ombak dan hembusan angin terasa lembut membelai bulu-bulu halus diwajahnya, menciptakan sejenis ketenangan yang menyesakkan.

"Jae, minhae." ucapnya lirih.

Sunyi.

Hanya ada keheningan beselimut rasa sakit.

Dia sudah pergi. Dan tidak akan pernah kembali meski dia mencari hingga seluruh tubuhnya tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

Pergi untuk selamanya.

Malam itu Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk memenuhi keinginannya membawa boneka gajah kesayangannya yang diberi nama Boo kerumah sakit.

Bayangan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong ketika dia melangkah keluar ruangan masih begitu jelas terekam dikepalanya.

Tetapi entah kenapa ketika dia kembali. Dia tahu Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Namja cantik itu berbaring dengan wajah tersenyum seakan semua beban yang selama ini ditanggungnya telah terlepas.

Dia hanya tertidur dalam tidurnya dengan damai.

Tidur yang begitu panjang dalam keabadian.

Tesenyum kecut.

Dia bahkan tidak mampu menyaksikan saat tubuh itu harus kembali disatukan dengan sang bumi.

Terlalu sakit membayangkan bagaimana Jaejoong sendirian disana.

Apakah dia kedinginan? Apakah dia juga merindukan dirinya seperti Yunho merindukannya saat ini.

Air mata bahkan sudah tidak mampu mengalir.

Terlalu sakit hingga tidak mampu merasakan apapun selain kehampaan.

Inilah yang dia ingingkan? Jaejoong pergi dari kehidupannya dan dia mendapatkan persis seperti yang dia harapkan.

Yunho menarik napas merasakan sakit tidak terkira yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya. "Tunggu aku Jae."

Salahkan dia telah terlambat menyadari betapa namja cantik itu sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, betapa dia sangat membutuhkan Jaejoong disampingnya.

Harusnya dia sadar, betapa cintanya tidak pernah menghilang dan memudar hanya tesimpan jauh didalam hatinya dan kembali menyeruak kepermukaan ketika namja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Begitu merindukannya hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Hening.

Yunho memejamkan kedua mata, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya terlingkupi kesunyian yang terasa menenangkan.

Rasanya begitu damai.

EPILOG

Ahra berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dengan langkah pelan dan kemudian meletakkan tas-nya diatas meja.

Matanya mendapati Yunho yang sedang duduk membelakanginya disebuah sofa panjang yang sengaja diletakkan diberanda berhadapan dengan pemandangan laut.

Ahra menarik napas panjang sambil menggenggam erat cincin yang tergantung dilehernya-cincin pemberian Jaejoong pada malam sebelum namja cantik itu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sejak hari itu Yunho berubah, seperti sudah tidak memiliki semangat hidup dan hanya berdiam diri dikamar tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kadang dia mendengar Yunho menyebut namja Jaejoong dalam tidurnya dan sejak itulah dia tahu kalau Jaejoong bukan hanya sekedar teman untuk Yunho, namja itu adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi kekasihnya.

Dia sudah mengetahui segalanya meski bukan dari mulut Yunho. Bahwa ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun dan ternyata dia lah yang menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kedua orang itu.

Dia harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan akan rasa bersalah.

"Oppa," panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Yunho.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan untuk memegang lembut kedua bahu Yunho. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Aku yakin Joongie Oppa pasti akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini." lirihnya sendu.

Melihat Yunho yang hanya diam tidak merespon perkatannya membuat lukanya yang masih belum pulih kembali berdarah.

Gadis cantik itu sekuat tenaga menahan isakan yang hampir lolos dari tenggorokannya sembari menggigit kuat bibirnya agar isakan tidak kembali lolos dari kerongkongannya.

Tidak tahan, sejurus kemudian Ahra benar-benar terisak. "Ini semua salahku."

Kening Ahra berkerut dalam kebingungan ketika kepala Yunho jatuh terkulai begitu saja dilengannya.

Panik, detak jantungnya mulai berdetak begitu kencang ketika matanya menemukan lengan kiri Yunho telah jatuh terkulai meneteskan genangan darah dilantai melalui luka terbuka dipergelangan.

"Oppa," teriaknya histeris.

FIN

**Tolong bantu aku mengkoreksi kesalahan dalam fic ini,,,,  
**


End file.
